He has the Same Eyes
by FuzzySeduction
Summary: Jiraya busts a childrens brothal, even he isn't that sick, but when the boys are sent to a private center to recuperate, one finds he isn't the only person who's suffered. SasuNaru friendship. ItaSasu mentions
1. I'm not alone anymore!

Name: He Has the Same Eyes

Desc: Jiraya busts a childrens brothal, even he isn't that sick, but when the boys are sent to a private center to recuperate, one finds he isn't the only person who's suffered. SasuNaru, friendship. ItaSasu mentions

-----

For anyone who's read my other budding story, don't worry! This will in no way detain me, and I'll probably be writting up the next chapter after this one. Of course, the chapters will not always come so quickly. Wait a week before you come pounding at my door! xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this warped one. 3

Note: This will be a SasuNaru friendship. It will probably be quite long, but I am already planning a sequel of when they are older and can have happy mindless bunny humpage. xD. That of course...would be in the later chapters of that...anyway, on with the story.

ItaSasu mentions, SasuNaru friendships, GaaraNaru friendships.

Important note: This will mainly be in Naruto's point of view, when I start them off, they will always be Underlined and Bolded so that you know and don't get confused.

Also, Japanese words will probably be spelled in correctly, but that is the way that they are pronounced. xD. the first mention of a word will always deign a and in the notes at the bottom there will be a small sheet. 3

------

**Naruto's POV**

I have many touza, I know each and everyday they visit me. I have all different kinds of touza, but no caza, I have touza who are dumb and kind, touza who are mean and rough, touza who are funny and touza who are clever and sharp. They are all my touza, and they are all coming back to me.

I am sure I know what love is like, it is this that I have with them. They smile and ask me questions, I show them a drawing I've made, and then we consummate this act. This act that I am so good at, this act that I am praised for, this act that I am sure all touza do to show affection.

This act they share with me.

This room that I have been given, although small is comfortable enough. I begged and pleaded, and finally I was given one with a window. This room is somewhat bigger, but it wouldn't matter if it where even smaller. It has a window, and every night, in the embrace of one or another, I look up through the wonderful silver light, and see those two blue stars staring back at me along with all the other pretty dots of white. A long time ago, when I was young, a women once told me when I pointed them out that they were my special guardians.

I think they are my real touza, but why they watch me and seem so angry, I don't think I will ever know. Is this wrong? Is this thing that I do bad? Is it only for the touza that I've never known?

I know that they are him, because that is the only memory I have, a wonderfully kind man, smiling with my eyes, smaller, but just as pretty, glittering with what I know now to be pride. Pride that I am his son. But...then if he was so proud, then why did he have to die? Die and leave me here in this place, without a mother or another father to take care of me. Maybe that was when I brought it upon myself to find my own touza, and instead of one I received many. I've had so many touza...

But never a touza like /him/.

It was like any other day, the small window shown, and it cast a light into the room that made everything seem...somehow pretty. Clean sheets newly furnished the comfy spot upon the floor in the corner, the special corner, where we sleep, because I am never alone at night. There is always a companion.

I was given some crayons a new coloring book, one I had asked for, the one that one of mind kinder touza had bought for me. I was coloring a frog, but I was using purple and all these different colors that frogs weren't supposed to be, but it didn't matter to me, because it was special, and now that it was different, it was mine. I was delighted when I was finished with it, and turned around to show it to someone, but there was no one there.

Maybe I was getting to used to that one who I would never feel behind me, but know that he was there...

But I was disappointed, today was definitely a slow day, and I wondered why. And crawled over from my spot and removed a pillow that covered a hole. I poked my hand through and felt skin, I tugged lightly and withdrew my hand, and looked through the hole to see the eye of a very familiar boy.

"Are you alone too?" I asked, pouting slightly, even if he couldn't see, I knew he could tell. He'd always been very patient and quiet, but he was a monster when it came to the act. He was frequented just as much as I, but I saw his eye move and knew that he was nodding.

"It's rare for you to be alone Naruto." He notes, as we only call upon each other when we are alone. If he is alone and he opens it, I go over no matter which touza I have. It doesn't matter, because he is like my brother. We are for each other, but we do not do the act. It was not for him, and it was not for me.

"It's rare for you too Gaara." I shot right back, sticking my hand threw the hole to feel his kanji mark. It was inscribed when he was very young, I never ask, but he always lets be touch it. I withdraw by hand, and he sticks his through the whole too. I lean my head toward it, and let him feel the markings on my cheeks, it is our daily ritual, because Gaara is very suspicious and says that those marks cannot be 'fabricated', whatever that means. He pulls his hand back and we get to talking.

"You have a new touza today." He says, very quietly, but it was the observant way that was Gaara. He could be a frightening beast, but not to me, not to me.

I stuck my hand in again, making the clenching motion that meant 'grab it'. Then I leaned against the nice fresh wall, and closed my eyes.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun." Someone tapped at my door. It was that women, I still had my grasp on Gaara, who was probably in that state of unconsciousness that wasn't sleep. I felt his hand let go of mine and I told him a swift good-bye before placing the plush little pillow upon the hole. "Yes?" I cleared my throat somewhat, ah, so the women didn't know if I was alone, quite careless of her if I do say.

She opened the door slightly, looking down at me with a smile. She'd always shake her head, but before today I was never able to catch her mutterings. Well, they were partial.

"So young...only ten..." Then she raised her voice, "Ah, ah! Jiraya-sama, right this way!" I could hear his jolly laugh, it was a laugh that came from keep, but I didn't think it seemed all that real. He flirted with her liberally, and I'm sure I became a little jealous. If this was to happen, he should only have ties to me. He enters the room, and I am left alone with him like always. He looks towards the door a little sadly. '_Ah...I hate arresting the pretty one's...well.._' and then there was a glint in his eyes that I knew very well, '_Well...kuku...not really.._.' and he moved his fingers in a groping type of way.

Then he turned to me, and such thoughts seemed to have evaporated. He frowns sort of, and then his smile comes back on, it's not the same one, and I can instantly tell that he's not very happy. I decide to ignore this look, he'll be very happy, very soon. I then scurry over to my crayon drawing of a frog, and I show it to him. "Look! I drew this, I picked it out of them all, because frogs are my favorite!"

He walked over, leans over to look and smiles sadly, "Oh yeah? I like frogs too."

This is going very well.

--------

**Jiraya's POV**

And right about here is when I wish I hadn't taken any job that damn women handed to me. Well, she did decide to pick it out when I was drunk, that Tsunade is damn clever, even half drunk herself she can sober herself up for a few minutes. Shizune was there, she remembered me accepting. I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache the size of Nevada and she calls me up, telling me I'm going to be late.

Just perfect. I walked into this place, this ...children's brothel, and I'm somewhat shocked with myself. This looks like somewhere I would come, well...for women, not children. The incredibly lovely dark skinned women opens the door and ushers me towards a room. Now, I'm a little dazed right about now, but I've been known as a pervert from all around, so it's become increasingly simple for me to hide things from others.

I flirt with her a little, yeah so what? She's a woman. I laugh at one of her little jokes, it's something I don't quite understand, so I make sure to exaggerate on its silliness. She smiles very brightly, and knocks at a door, calling upon someone inside. That was when everything came so quickly. She said something that I couldn't catch, the craft bitch, and I head into the room, only to have the door locked behind me.

Kamisama, What the hell kind of people come here?

I linger on the door, thinking quiet a few things I'm quite famous for before I turn, the still gleaming eyes, but I guess that's when my thoughts catch up to me, telling me I'm working now. There's a boy standing in front of me, and I feel pity. I rarely show it, but I can't help myself for a little while. This is when it hits me, child brothel, this, this is a child. I'm revolted beyond belief, but this child doesn't seem to notice. My, not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

There's something else I notice that makes me want to help him. When he was proud of drawing there was a sort of shining innocence. It reminded me of someone I used to take care of a long time ago. Hell, apart from the whisker like marks, and the larger, slightly more vibrant eyes I'd have said he was the spitting image. It was like having Shinrei right before my eyes, I didn't want to think about the things this kid went through. Sure, when you're an adult it's alright, because you've got the right mind to consent, but this is...

He runs over to show me a picture, and I feel even worse. God, I've got to get my ass our of here as quickly as possible. I rummage for a cellular phone, but I stop short, knowing Tsunade will kill me if I try to call her. He starts to color again, and I say nothing, he turns to me, and asks me something I cannot even wonder.

Damn, this kids been tainted.

-------

**Naruto's POV**

I'm eager to consummate the act, because it will bind my new touza to me in a way he will not realize until it is to late. Then he will be mine forever, with that feeling running up him at just the thought, it makes me feel good to know that I am thought of. However, this man seems uncomfortable, and some unfathomable thought comes into my mind, I turn my head to him, and look about to cry, "...You don't want me?"

I see him make this face, almost as if he's flinching, and it hurts. Maybe my real touza didn't want me either; he surely didn't if he had to die. She died too, but I hardly remember what she looks like at all, all I can remember was feeling a different kind of good when she smiled, something I can't understand anymore. Maybe they didn't die on purpose, I always remember that smile of his, that bright proud smile, and a formless women smiling with closed eyes, I can't remember it, but...I can /feel/ it, and it's a good feeling.

Its better then anything I've ever felt before at least, nothing like what the act gives. I may be wrong, but I don't really care for it, only because it binds, but that's really the only reason, because someone will come back everyday. Someone will love me, love me...

"Ne..." The man speaks, but all he does is stand straighter, ready to leave it seems, so I stand up as well and grab his sleeve, tugging on it a little. "Touza, touza, don't leave me!" It always works, but every time I use it, I feel a pang hard in my heart. He looks hesitantly for a moment then..

He does something I don't expect, something that I don't think I'll ever understand, he crouches and ruffled my hair with the same sort of smile the smiling man in my memories gave me, and he says, "Hang in there for a little bit." And he heads for the door, but I can't let him forget without something to bind him, so I rip the drawing of the frog as neatly as I can, and I stop him one last time so that he can have it.

He looks at me, as if he doesn't really know what to say, and he folds it and puts in his wallet and leaves, its funny too, because I could have sworn the door was locked. But it doesn't matter, I rush over and tell Gaara, but he's busy, so I leave him alone for a little while.

I'll tell him later.

----------

Comment Please!

Thats right, the Yondiame will be known as Shinrei here, because it's means like...a fresh breeze, and I have no other name for him.

List:

Touza: Father

Caza: Mother

Ni: Brother (most of the time followed by a suffix. ex: Naruto-ni-chan)

Kuku: It's a sort of manga laugh. xD It's always a little perverted or creepy

Kamisama: God

Hotokesama: Buddha (It's not there, but meh, just in case one of those interchangeable things, since I don't really know which Jiraya would say.)

Ne: Like, for saying, Hey, or listen

(Also known as Chichoue for father (probably without the e.))


	2. Is this wrong?

By the way, sorry! This took up quite a bit of my time, to all who also read my other one. Heh...

Thank you, you ONE PERSON who commented. Seriously, I was getting scared that it was far /too much/ for any of you to handle. This story is going to get better from here on out, don't worry. Well...Naruto's mind will be a bit...ehem, tipsy for a while.

Also, I have decided to do something different yet again, and in the end make /Jiraya/ Naruto's guardian. Besides, I'm already thinking of a sequel, and having a foster parent like that is way embracing. -heart- However, Iruka will be important. -evil grin- (Also, don't worry, it wont be some creepy JiraIru pairing. xD)

Also, I am lame, and for that, I am changing the name Shinrei to Arashi. Cause I can:D

**Third person POV**

Jiraya entered the station looking rather dejected; he held a sheet of papers in a red colored folder that had a small tag with a bunch of numbers on it. He placed his hand over his face and walked back to his office.

Yes, the mighty Jiraya had an office.

It was somewhat plain, but he had his own sort of mini closest off to the side, and opening that was a sort of highlight. He had watched the women look back at him with eyes of such confidence that it had assured him that very morning before he had left to check out the brothel.

Egh, a children's brothel, it was almost enough to get him from visiting the red light district this week.

Almost.

He walked rather slowly to his little have and dropped the folder into Tusnade's empty desk with an absentminded slap before he was halfway to entering his own. Tsunade was actually the head of the psychology department, she was the supervisor of a special facility and allowed children and adults in need found by Jiraya's department.

Children were their future, but with the one's she looked over, the future looked pretty grim.

"Jiraya, bad day?"

He turned his head lightly to see Iruka. He was somewhat of a compassionate person and he was no cop, in fact, he must have been dropping off things for Shizune. At first he left a grunt as his only response, but he decided to be kinder to the man, since he seemed to be a little...fragile emotion wise.

"Mm, I left something for you guys on her desk, looks like your going to have plenty of kids at the ward."

"Is that so?" He smiled very warmly, and Jiraya could swear the eyes of a certain man near by all but bore into him. "I'm glad I will be able to help, but I hope that most of all you catch those responsible, they are criminals and need to be punished harshly for taking away a child's innocence."

"Iruka." Jiraya was surprised that such a...well, that such a pansy of a man had such a fire in him. It was full of determination and anger. "You should show this side of your self for often, people wont take you lightly."

The younger mans intenseness evaporated and he smiled with sheepish embarrassment, "Yes well, it wouldn't do me well to come into the habit, not now that you plan to rescue some children, am I right?"

He nodded and grinned, "Yes, well, if you have time, could you tell Tsunade I want to speak to her?"

"Oh, oh yes Jiraya, as soon as I get back I'll let Shizune now."

With a gentle goodbye they parted ways and Jiraya found himself sitting in his office, groaning at the sheer load of paperwork.

"I'll just get someone else to do it..." He yawned lazily, leaning back to day dream about beautiful women.

**Kakashi's POV** (Oh shit, I don't think anyone would pull him off correctly.xD)

I'm a cop, a young, swooned over, A-class cop. Yet, despite that I have had to worry about one simple thing for a while now. And that is that I...

Swing both ways.

Yeah, that's right. While I find myself reading books that some people would (wrongly) title as a sort of pornography, I can't help my attraction to the same sex as I. It's just as well that I have a knack for hiding my emotions.

I think I realized it when my partner, Obito, died. Although he didn't care for me and nor I for him until a few moments before that, I was completely devastated when I witnessed it. He was still well alive when I found him, he made me promise to take care of his sweetheart, and I promised that I would. He gave me one last present.

And I never let it out of my sight.

I did take care of Rin, but a few years after she died too, and I don't think I could live the high levels of an ace cop any longer, so I switched to a lighter district. I saw many questioning faces, but no longer could I sit in that chair, thinking of something idiotic, only to turn and find someone /else/ sitting in /Obito's/ chair.

That was when I met him.

He didn't work here, in fact, I rarely saw him, but it was the rarity that made me crave for more. I truly do enjoy his company, even if its for a while and nothing special. I want to make him my friend, and while I know he at least thinks that we're just work buddies I want it to be more. No more then friends just yet, but with the thought of a possible intimate relationship not far behind.

It was stupid, but when I saw Jiraya coming in looking like shit, and me secret love(r) coming up to greet him I felt like I might burst. In anger mind you. They parted ways quickly, but I'm confident that it was because Jiraya could sense my annoyance. I followed him to his office with the innocence of a doe and leaned against the frame of his door with that idiot closed eye smile I can pull off just so damn well.

"Yo!"

For a while he makes various groping motions and I decide I don't like where his imagination is going until I hear a name come out of his mouth that clearly doesn't start with an I.

"Oh it's you." I'm pulled from my musings to hear these words come from the mans mouth. He's still looking up, but his arms are now crossed and his looking rather serious.

"Ohayo!"

He grumbles slightly when it comes to hearing my good mood and I walk over. Leaning down toward the desk. He finally decides to look at me, and for a while we stare with some sort of creepy odd look. He knows what I'm getting at, so I decide not to say anything more having to do with the subject.

Suddenly I change my expression. "I just came to see if you were starting development on a new set of books."

He gets this cocky 'I am so great' look and leans forward, "As a matter of fact I do, it'll be a doozy!" And we both lean back to laugh this odd creepy laugh, although he does it in a cross eyed way, and my eye (Yes one, I have a rather cool eye patch, like the one that Kernel Mustang wears. I couldn't help myself, it just caught my eye!) was giving this happy look into the sky. Someone mutters something from outside and we stop laughing.

"Well then, Ja ne!" I said and I begin to leave.

"Ja ne." He repeats somewhat more quietly. It is only now that I can see something effected him greatly and I turn to regard him seriously, but say nothing.

"I saw Arashi(x) today." (x- In case you didn't read above, I changed Shinrei to Arashi. :D)

That was all he had to say. We both knew that Arashi was long dead ten years ago. This could only mean one thing. Today there was someone that was painfully close enough to Arashi to make him remember. Arashi was very important to me as well, and the idea of that gave me a hard pang.

"Oh yeah?"

"On this case, there was a boy. Kakashi, I swear, he could have passed for his son."

"Son?" It was very surprising, and I couldn't help the inkling of emotion I'd let out.

"There going to bust the place very soon. Your going, so you'll see what I mean."

And suddenly, I thought of being sick that day. I didn't want to see. I wanted to, but then I didn't. I didn't want a reminder of Arashi.

I didn't want a reminder of Obito.

**Naruto's POV**

It was night; I could see the silver coming into the darkness. Something had to have woken me from my slumber; I look around to find myself in the embrace of my chubbiest touza. We have never consummated the act because he thinks that he is too large and that he will hurt me more, but he is still bound to me.

It is only when people tell me that it is because of my eyes that I shiver.

It reminds me of my long past touza. I wouldn't like him doing this. No I wouldn't...but then why...

Suddenly I hear a noise, so I turn.

"Gaara." The pillow cover has been pushed over, and I see his little hand stick out to get mine. Although it doesn't matter I pull my clothes on. It is a traditional yukata, I don't know why but I suppose it gets them in the mood for the act.

What is that anyway? Is there supposed to be a feeling that you get so that you want it?

Are you supposed to want it?

I crawl over a little and clasp his hand for a moment, then we withdraw and pull our eyes level in the hole.

"Naruto, there is something I want to ask you..."

"There is something I want to ask you too."

"Go first." He says to me. He seems shy about this, and that is rare.

"Do you...like the act Gaara?"

It is a boundary that we rarely choose to cross. Gaara told me it was because we might realize something we didn't want to. That being indifferent about something was better then hating and still having to go through with it.

Not minding is definitely better.

He took a long while to answer, and we shifted positions to look out of our respective windows, grabbing our legs and looking above. I can see his lips now, they are still, and then he says it.

"No. Do you?"

I realize that we are too far gone to go back, that we should talk and get this over with, but I am starting to realize...maybe half of what Gaara already knows.

"No, and sometimes it hurts..."

"It always hurts." And here I think of something. Gaara is rough, that means that they are rough with him. He was bitter when it came out, and I had the odd urge to give him a hug.

"Gaara...are we prisoners?"

He turns to me and regards me seriously for a moment.

"Naruto, I have not wanted to tell you for a while...because you are still happy and you don't know about this...but yes, it is, we will probably live out our lives and die here."

Die.

Here.

Those words were deeply etched from that day on. What...what had I been thinking this whole time? All these touza might come and love me...but I would never have one touza.

"Why do you continue doing this Naruto?" He asks me this, and I was almost not ready.

I frown for a moment and tilt my head up. "Because there is no one to hate me. I am needed. Me being here is important, at least for as long a time as one of my touza spends here. You?"

"I think it is that, but maybe more then that, it is because of you."

He turns to look over to me, and he sticks out his hand, only slightly into the hole, so that I may still see him. I do the same, so that our middle fingers are almost touching.

"Naruto." He sounds pained, but I don't interrupt him. "I want you to know, that I don't need the act to know that I love you."

My lip quivered, I'm sure of it. What was Gaara saying? Without the act...how could there be no need for it? I didn't understand. "G-gaara..." I was astounded by his openness, it had taken long, but he had let me know this one important thing. Important to him, what kept him going.

"Gaara...I don't think that I understand, but I know that I could not survive without you." He knew that this was coming, that I would not understand yet, but he only smiled.

I have never seen Gaara smile.

It is a good sight.

"Gaara, you should smile more often." I grin and close my eyes, sounding my like my old self.

He shakes his head and it is gone, but I am glad.

Even if it was only once, I am glad.

Because it was a smile, and he was smiling at me.

**Third Person POV**

The police squad was getting hyped and ready for there latest tip and undercover check out on a brothel down in the lower city area. Lower city was an area most didn't like being caught in, a general crime non stop traffic area. Swat was ready to back them up at any moment, but most didn't think they'd need the help just yet.

Maybe just a few going in first, checking to see if everything was secure, but in any case they called them back with the realization of the smallness of the building. Two black cop cars where readied and they drove onto the scene with a slight tingle of excitement. Their were two partner to each car, and for this their was Kakashi, an odd man with glasses, another who enjoyed smoking a little too much, and a male lazy male a good five years Kakashi's senior. (Kakashi, Ebisu, Asuma and Shika's dad. :D)

Kakashi and the cigarette baring man went to the front, and the other two decided to go around back in the event that someone tried to escape.

"Asuma." Kakashi only said, and the other nodded before the busted the door open and went in opposite directions.

Quite a few of those pesky Swat came to help, wrangling the women who Kakashi had held at gunpoint for a few moments. The idiot women had actually attempted to take a compact handgun out at him. The nerve of her!

When all was emptied from there on out they asked the other division to leave. This being a children's brothel, the odd all black suits might frighten them more then the sympathetic faces of the police.

All in all there were five occupied rooms; a schedule was placed near the wall, telling them quite simple which. They decided to take the children who were unoccupied as quickly as possible so that there was less chance of danger. Kakashi placed a foot on the door and looked over to his partner standing before the door next to him. They nodded to each other and busted the doors open, naturally ranting about police.

Another cop would rush in a little after to apprehend the criminal while they tried to calm a potentially startled and definitely traumatized child.

**Kakashi's POV**

I kicked open the door and directioned my gun to a rather obese sleeping man. I walked up carefully, only to see that he was alone and devoid of the child. I lowered my weapon and suddenly I feel a tug at my side.

I swear I lost myself for a while.

Lost myself in the big stunning innocent azure orbs they called eyes. The creatures that help them was a blond haired boy, rather young and very aggravated at the moment of my arrival, he held a pillow in his hand, and one look at him told you he was feisty.

"Hey, what are you doing to my touza!" He was demanding I answer, but I wasn't thinking straight.

This was so un-Kakashi like. "T-touza?" It was the only intelligible thing that came out of my mouth.

Another cop rushed in and the boy was about to follow after, heavily armed with his pillow, but seeing the lost cause he grabbed the plushy soft fabric and started to ram the practically weightless thing into me. It was sort of funny, yet oddly fitting. I pulled the pillow from his grasp and smiled lightly to him, suddenly there was a change in him, and he watched me with a sense of wonderment and excitement.

It was the same look that Arashi had worn when he was very young, and working under Jiraya, far before I was born. It had forever been engraved in a small photo-graph, but the look was also engraved in my mind, and I closed my eyes kindly.

"Hey, lets get you something to eat, are you hungry?" Slowly he seemed to brighten, he made an odd motion and then pouted.

"When I do this," He made the same motion again, a clenching motion, "You do this." And he grabbed my hand with his own. He was somewhat short for his age, but not so much that it came as a discomfort. His ways made him seem younger, almost something like six or seven, but I did not question him.

Suddenly he gasped, "Gaara!" And he let go of my hand, running off in the next room only to find it empty. I catch him and grab his hand again, but now he squirms. "Let…go…I need to…find…Gaara!" It was obviously the boy in the next room.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to him, he's probably waiting in the car. " He complied with me and we walked away, towards the cars where they were reunited. They were talking animatedly, but all I could see as we pulled out was the familiar police addition place car.

"Jiraya."

**Third person POV**

Jiraya sat in his black police edition five seater, his arm resting outside the car window and trailing outside quite a lot. He'd watched the whole thing from start to finish, as well as two particularly interesting boys. One led out by Asuma, and the other, and more importantly, the blonde, led out by Kakashi.

**Jiraiya's POV**

I had no urge to help, nor did I, instead I watched the long past bustling of the cars. The wayward passing of sirens here or there reminded me of just what kind of horrible neighborhood this was. It should have occurred to me sooner, but no matter how many times I thought on it, I always seemed to come to the same conclusion.

That boy has affected me.

I sigh lightly and watch the people that pass the vehicle. They are seasoned enough to know that this is a cop car, but because it is me who is inside it, they don't bother to worry. Kind of sad, I know.

The people that pass, children dealing marijuana, whores who's meat is rancid and ravaged to the point of flaccidity, young men whore are trying to prove themselves on gangs nearby, pregnant girls just to the age of fourteen….What is this world coming to?

Speaking of gangs. The particular block that the brothel was located on was the known territory of a feisty street gang that we've been having trouble with for years. I don't really remember what they call themselves by, a jumble of unintelligible chat room letters and words, slang they call it now a days'.

Crap is what I call it.

I arch my back slightly, a movement I'm not very comfortable with because of it's implications and pull from a back pocket my black cheap leather wallet. I flip it open, let it drop, and open the sheet of paper with only one hand, eyeing it with a sullen look.

"Frogs huh?" And I'm quite then, just looking at it.

"I call Shizune and asking her when I can take you to catch a few."


	3. Off the record

Hey guys. Amazing that I am finally posting huh?

x3.

Don't expect frequent replies. Carpel's a bitch and so's school.

Hope you enjoy this! (If any of you are left out there anyway. x3.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Third Person POV **

"Sarutobi, I'm telling you, this makes sense." Alright, maybe Jiraiya emphasized a little too much here, but by god, this was important!

Sarutobi, Captain of the 'Special Police' dealing in Sexual and Domestic abuse as well as Homicide and Suicide cases, sat down with a casual air in his large padded black chair. The only inkling of his many years on the job were the various wrinkles, the whitening hair and a permanent worry line (Some were not so lucky.). He had been doing this job for way too long, but in an odd and unhealthy way he loved it and the rewards of a job well done and a victims mind renewed. "And I believe you Jiraiya, but without probable cause we can not investigate this further, and certainly not without someone to pin this on."

"Sarutobi." Jiraya looked at his Captain sternly. "You know."

"No Jiraiya, you know where I stand on this. I can't help you." Sarutobi regretted the fact that he couldn't help his friend pin the elusive gang down. He knew what Jiraiya wanted.

He wished to make them pay for the death of Arashi.

"Fine." The detective said with only a hint of exasperation. "But I still want to see if that boy we brought in is /his/ kid. Off the record of course."

"Off the record then, get a rush on it from Tsunade. And if he is Arashi's son, then we will see. But not before." Jiraiya managed to cover the pain on his face with only a weak glint in his eyes to signal that it had any effect on him. "Thanks Sarutobi, I know your sticking you neck out." He then smiled serenely and left the office in a casual sort of way. Sarutobi watched him head over to the rarely but now occupied seat of the recuperation center representative. They spoke for a few moments before the male seated nodded kindly at Jiraiya and the man went on his way.

"No Jiraiya, if you are right about this, then I am the one that owes you." He bowed his head in reverence to Arashi, the valiant cop who died only a decade ago. The being that many missed, the legend who was more hero then man...

A king among men.

Oh. Sarutobi was getting old. If people heard him talking that way they might think he was going senile! But it was not his fault that he could not put into words one mans impact on himself, on the squadron...

On California.

**Naruto's POV**

What's this? Where am I?

Everything happened in such a blur...

So many kind faces...

So many people willing to help me...Why?

And Gaara! But he is fine; I know it is only me who is afraid to be alone. Gaara has always been alone and he has always been fine.

Maybe I can be brave like he is.

The people here tell me softly and slowly, as if I were dumb or something. They ask me questions I can't figure out and think they are being clever when they ask me something obvious. There is a man who sits with me in the play room and asks me many /many/ questions about everything. He means some really long word or whatever, and it has to do with your head like for crazy people I guess.

I don't like him because he scrunches up his face and starts to write a lot. And that happens all the time! His little pen whizzes across the paper like a bee and I watch it sometimes, wondering what all those marks mean.

Oh sure, I can read. But he doesn't write like normal. He makes it all loopy and cramped and it makes my head hurt to think of the words.

They did lots of things to me to see stuff. They said I needed to be okay, how silly! I already was, as long as I had Gaara I would always be okay. Because no matter what happened or how many walls were in between us, we always managed to look out for each other.

And I wasn't going to go about forgetting him now that people started becoming more interested in me!

I asked the man with the especially long name about Gaara, but all he did was ask more questions….He makes me so angry, and so sad. I don't like that man….

He keeps on asking me about things I don't want to talk about. Can't he see I don't want to talk about them?

Why is he doing this to me?

Does he want to see me suffer?

Sometimes he will go talking about something else until I get interested, and then he might bring it up a while later, he thinks I'm going to forget that I told him I don't want to talk about it, like I'm a goldfish or something. But most of the time he lets me go….

And even sometimes I tell him a little of what he wants to hear.

He's really good at his job, but I don't think I'd be able to do something like that.

Maybe I'm just too simple for something like that, but it sounds sad.

I mean, he's always listening to people talking about what's wrong with them or what makes them sad, but he never gets a chance to talk about that with someone else.

Isn't that sad?

But you know. Maybe that just makes him really strong; someone who wants to help people without thinking about what might happen to them.

I think I remember once...a man told me a long time ago...'If someone loves you, then that person should become the most important person in your life.'

I don't understand it very well, but doesn't that mean I have to protect Gaara?

Then maybe he won't have to feel like he's alone in the world...

**Third Person POV**

Sarutobi sat back in his chair in that same way that he'd greeted Jiraiya a little while earlier, only now it was someone else. "Kakashi." He nodded slightly for the grey-haired man to sit and after some deliberation Kakashi declined and waited for whatever message would come. "What it is it?"

"A few days ago you raided a brothel, the boys found were sent to the nearest psychiatric center for children that we could find." Kakashi arched a grow gracefully, now interested. He even said a simple 'Yes?' to urge Sarutobi on.

"Well as you know, Tsunade has been making room in her facility for them from the beginning." Kakashi leaned forward, trying to understand what the old Captain wanted him to do about that. "Well, they finally have everything ready. She's going to officially open her center and she wants the kids there as soon as humanly possible. I want you and Asuma to escort the nine to the center personally. You'll have to use a class eight." A plain white van with the police insignia on each side. It was used for multiple things, but escorting some children in it's comfy interior seemed like a nice job.

"Here are the release papers from Tsunade and myself, you must give these to the head and no one else, understand?" Kakashi nodded and took the papers, he placed them carefully inside his coat and went for the door. But he suddenly stopped, he didn't turn to look at Sarutobi because the grief welling inside was to great. "Sarutobi?"

"Yes Kakashi?"

"One of the boys looks like Arashi. Exactly like him."

Sarutobi was surprised and answered sadly after some time had passed.

"I know Kakashi, I know."

**Naruto POV**

Oh boy!

That man with the grey hair from before came to pick all of us up with the guy who's always smoking. It's so great because we get to ride in a big care, and I mean all of us! The city is so big and pretty, and there are so many people! I wave and wave and wave, and you know what? Some even turn and smile and wave back! Gaara's sitting next to me. I can tell his interested even though he doesn't want to admit it, so I force him to look outside.

That way he can see everything and not be mad at himself!

"Look Gaara, all those people are pouring into that building. Don't the look like ant's going into those holes in the dirt? Don't they?!"

"They do." He nodded and agreed, thats like, the best reply that I could hope to get to Gaara when it comes to this. And guess what?

I caught him smiling!

Though the glass it's like a mirror, and he seemed so happy, even if it was a small smile. And I felt good because Gaara needs to smile more, he needs to be happy.

The grey-haired man says something weird. "Well...aren't you energetic." And I wonder, isn't that a good thing? Then again...my touza used to compliment me like that. Maybe everything they complimented me about was bad.

Gaara notices my mood. He takes my hand and squeezes it. He didn't even make the clenchy thing with his hand, he must have gotten really worried!

"Where are we going officer?" One of the other kids asks. I've only seen him a few times before, except he's not like me, cause he doesn't have any touza, he's a gang members son. He's got long brown hair and very light grey eyes, he's kind of pretty.

Third Person POV

Asuma grinned lightly, an unlit cigarette rolled between his lips. "Did you hear that officer?" Kakashi frowned, and turned his head to face the child who asked the question. "Where going to move you to a new facility that just opened. This really strict women runs it. She knows a lot about medicine and can help you if you injured."

"Injured?" The grey-eyed boy sat regally, crossing his arms. "There isn't anything wrong with me, and if there was, I wouldn't be weak enough to admit it."

"It gives you strength to know your limitations." He eyes the boy evenly, and then corrected the childs mistake. "Besides your right. There isn't anything wrong with you, you aren't broken, we're just taking you all to a place were there will be people who want to listen." His eyes trailed and locked with Naruto's.

"People who want to help you."

-------------------

Oh, And I know! But I only know about California, so I'm going to write about the only place I know! x3. After all, a lot of crap happens here, it's believable. :3.

By the way, nine was just a random number I plucked out of the air.

I'm also guessing about the classes of cop cars okay?

x3.

Enter Sasuke in the next chapter! Maybe.


	4. Onyx Eyes

**Third Person POV**

The recuperation facility towers before the van. It is a new building, large and imposing. The nine assorted children look upon it with wonder. A young pale eyed girl looks up, frightened by such a large structure. "Ne...Neji-ni-san..." The pale eyed boy named Neji moves to her side, grabbing her hand to comfort her, she decides inside to move behind him as if he is her shield.

Naruto points to the structure enthusiastically, "Wow! We're going to live here?! Look Gaara look, all the rooms have windows!" He grabbed and pulled the redhead towards the building. Kakashi ran after them, stopping them before they could enter and then he herded the dejected blond and the confused redhead back to the group of seven children.

When they managed to get everything under control they locked the van and herded the children in the building. No sooner had the last group of children crossed the threshold when a buxom blonde woman and her black haired assistant appeared. "Oi, how's Sarutobi doing Asuma?'' Asuma grinned lightly and answered her cheekily. She greeted Kakashi as well, "You know Kakashi, Iruka tells me you've gotten quite interested in what happens at this facility." He rubbed his neck sheepishly and grinned.

"Are these the children?" The black haired women looked curiously at the nine awaiting faces. "I didn't think you were going to bring them all at once..." She looked over worriedly to Tsunade. "Ah, if this is any inconvenience then I'm sorry but they really did need the room." Kakashi's apologies always seemed so sincere, but Tsunade seemed unimpressed. "We'll have to find where we are going to place them. They'll need evaluations, physical and psychological ones." She tapped and painted nail to her chin and thought.

"Well, lets see how this goes."

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't help myself, I had to come forward.

I mean, she had to know what was going to happen, she was the boss after all.

I did what I did to Kakashi before, I walked up to her and tugged at the fabric on her leg. She looked down at me not knowing what to expect. So of course I had to tell her. "Hey lady! Me and Gaara," I pointed to Gaara, "We're going to be together okay? We have to." I had to make her understand how important it was that we not get separated.

"And Neji has to go with Hinata, cause he's really good at helping her. She's really shy." I continued to point out who should go with who, because like I said, it was really important. Her eyebrow shot up and she crouched so that she was around my height. "Oh yeah, and why is it that you need to be with that boy? You gave me a good reason for everyone else."

Hey! That was cheating! What a mean lady. I rush over to Gaara and grab his arm possessively. I cling to it and say, "Because Gaara is my best friend in the whole world and even if I have to make friends with the mice and send secret messages I'll talk to him." I pouted at her and buried my head in the space where his neck and shoulder is.

Gaara is like my brother, humpf!

And then she did something weird. She laughed, and when I looked back all the adults where laughing or smiling.

"Hey, hey, what's so funny!" I don't like being laughed at, but I feel better when Gaara tells me that they aren't laughing at me.

They're laughing at what I said.

How come?

**Kakashi's POV**

I think that I agree one hundred percent with Jiraiya. This must be Arashi's son. This kid doesn't seem to realize all that much of what he's dealt with. And here are the four of us, the adults, grim faced and sad, trying to figure this out.

He really took my by surprise, the way he just burst out like that and seemed like a normal kid. At that moment, I think we all knew that this boy was going to make a full recovery some day.

This kid was going to survive.

But more then that, everyone around him, all these children...so long as they were around him they would also survive. He had this enigmatic power that gave you hope. Tsunade must have realized this too. She looked down at him, eyes slightly wide.

He was giving me hope, and that was something I threw away a long time ago...

This boy, I knew. He would become important in the life of any who he met.

Because he was sunlight, and happiness, and determination.

Oh god.

If Obito and Rin could hear him now, what would they say?

He knew.

They'd laughed until they cried, thats what they'd do.

**Third Person POV**

"What's your name brat?" Tsunade smiled childishly at Naruto.

He moved slightly forward and puffed out his chest, "Naruto!"

"Naruto eh?" The blonde seemed nervous, as if he was waiting for something negative. Tsunade's face softened and she smiled, ruffling his hair. "Thats a good name." He closed his eyes with the contact, opened an eye and with her confession broke out into the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen. "Arigato!" He seemed so...genuinely happy...

"Dr. Tsunade?" She came out of her reverie and looked up at Asuma and Kakashi. She stood quickly and nodded, her business tone back. "Alright, if you'll hand me the forms I'll be ready to release them from your custody. Shizune!"

"Hai!" She came forward and gathered all the children. "This way please." They formed little groups, Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him off in the front, successfully establishing himself as their leader. There voices carried themselves to Tsunade and the two men, "Oi oi, lady! But I get to be with Gaara right? I didn't want to tell you but he gets scared!", "No I don't. You do.", "Don't betray me Gaara!" Until the sounds died away and she turned back to the two.

"Well. Lets get back to business."

**Naruto POV**

Wow! This place is /big/!

I mean, it looked big outside, but thats nothing compared to how it is inside! It's like a...

...a...a maze!

Gaara was interested again, so I decided to point every little thing out. I'm such a great friend aren't I?

She was showing us around, telling us where everything was and what it was for. It was a little confusing because there was just so much, but she told us that we'd 'get the hang of it' and that pretty soon we'd be like, extra special tour guides.

"Oh, then we can charge people like those people at the zoo?!" I'd never actually been to the zoo, but I was pretty sure you had to pay. I red Curious George a few times and I was pretty sure I was an expert at zoo's.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you wouldn't be able to leave your room by yourself, so I don't think you could do something like that." Aww! That wasn't any fun!

I think the next section is a special one. She acted like it was all the same, but you know what? I saw someone. I didn't really get a good look, but I do remember...

...black eyes...like coal or those dark rocks from volcano's. And it was weird.

She acted like she didn't know what I was talking about when I asked her!

"Nee-chan, are there other kids here?" She turned to look at me quizzically and shook her head. "Not that I know of Naruto-kun." I think she was happy that I called her nee-chan, but if you saw her you'd think she looked like a nee-chan too.

And what was that about? How could she not know what was going on in this place, wasn't she and the other lady the boss of this place?

But I'm sure I saw someone. He was watching us I think. And...was he alone?

I'm going to look for him...

He shouldn't have to be alone.

"...Naruto?"

"What?" Why was Gaara calling me like that? It was weird.

"...I saw him too."

-----

Finished! Yay. Next Chapter? Enter Sasuke.

o.


	5. Old Enough

This chapter takes place four months before the brothel bust.

I hope you like it, it's Sasuke-centric.

-----

-Four months ago-

**  
Sasuke's POV**

I don't understand.

I'm not a child anymore. Why was Aniki treating me like a child?

It isn't fair...

...if he could see...if he could see how grown up I am...

Then maybe he wouldn't have left...

Then we could be together again, and he could take me around on his back like he did before and walk me around our city, telling me that someday I'm going to be a police officer like him. And that we would bring criminals to justice.

Together!

But...it's been a long time since he's left...and I can't feel him anymore.

I can't feel him against me anymore, not even if I close my eyes.

He left so long ago, but now I cant even remember what it was like to be with him.

It isn't fair.

I gave my everything to him.

And he left me, because I'm too young.

What...exactly am I too young for?

I don't get it.

Don't you have to be a grown up to be able to do /that/?

Isn't that what you said Aniki?

I learned well, you told me that, why couldn't I go with you?

...Why didn't you just...

Why didn't you just take me with you?

I don't understand!

**Third Person POV**

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair, frustrated with the turn of events. In a few days time she would be taking in a child known quite famously throughout the state, Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't this that made her so angry but the knowledge that he was in some pretty bad shape. They'd had trouble tracking Uchiha Itachi (his elder brother)'s whereabouts, he had eluded the police on countless occasions and there was no doubt that he would do so again. Well, thats what happened when you belonged to a gang as notorious as the Akasuki.

And now, after years of searching they finally found the boy. Finally, Sasuke would get the medical attention he deserved. After all, who knew what occurred in that home? The preliminary reports were horrendous. She would have a lot on her hands, but the worst of it all was the knowledge that she might not be able to save this child.

That he might be beyond saving now...

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune entered Tsunade's office, shattering her negative inhibitions. Tsunade rubbed her neck softly and looked towards Shizune expectantly. "Yes, what is it Shizune?"

"Sarutobi needs you to okay this. He only trusts you to facilitate Uchiha Sasuke, but because we are not a fully opened facility yet..." Shizune trailed off and looked up at Tsunade, knowing that she would understand. "Tell him to mobilize a team, they'll go in while the ink is drying."

**Sasuke's POV**

I know they will come and get me soon. They have been watching me well. I don't think that they know that I know...

Aniki is right, he /did/ teach me well.

'There is almost nothing that escapes these eyes'. That is what he said to me. But he also said...

Something else...

I didn't like it, I still don't like it.

I won't do it. Ever.

It's only a matter of time before they take me away. I don't know for what, and I don't really mind. I have nothing now.

The people who made this empty place a home are long gone now...

One left by choice, all the others were murdered.

Except for me. Because I have a great purpose in life. With my hands I will stoke the suffering one man has lent upon the world...

I know what this means,

I don't want to become him, but I can feel it happening to me.

Aniki...

...did you keep me because you thought of yourself?

Or because you thought of me?

**Third Person POV**

Kakashi and Asuma's police edition car parked covertly a block away, they looked at each other an nodded. All was in place. The walked in the direction of the home quietly, not saying a word. Asuma's phone rang, he eyed Kakashi and they both nodded; Shizune was on the other line, "It's done, go ahead." Their steps hurried until they were before the home, a small pretty house with a flag over the garage. Asuma leaned against a beam and Kakashi knocked, the door opened under the weight of his hand. Kakashi sent Asuma a concerned look, and the cigarette totting man in turn pulled out his handgun. The nodded and entered the house.

**Kakashi's POV**

If everything always turned out this nicely there would be no need for police officers like me.

We entered the dark house and looked around, though there wasn't all that much to look at. The house didn't have that lived in quality that appeared when it was vacated by human beings. Then again, the Uchiha's were good at being inconspicuous, so I didn't rule out the possibility that someone was still here. Asuma made a motion to the living room and I followed him through it up the stairs. The door was slightly ajar and leaning over a small duffle bag was a ten year old boy, the door creaked slightly and much to our confusion...

He waved us inside.

He turned around and looked at us and our guns, unimpressed. "Your early." We looked at each other, intruiged, then back at the boy. "Early? What do you mean?" I put my gun away and take another step into the room. "Just like I said, your early. I didn't expect you to come up with the paper work so quickly. I didn't even have time to finish packing." Packing? I could see Asuma had that 'who the hell does this kid think he is?' expression. But we all knew who he was, and he damn well was important enough to think of himself as highly as he did.

"So you were going to run?" He turns calmly back and resumes packing. He says nothing for a while and I can see that my partner is growing impatient. Sasuke walks across the room, takes a bundle and puts it neatly away into the duffle bag before zipping and slinging it over his shoulder. He has a nonchalante expression, "Well? Lets go."

What the fuck?

**Sasuke's POV**

How stupid.

Did they think I would be so unprepared? I'm not a child anymore and I knew they were coming. They probably aren't going to let me keep the things in the duffle bag with me, but they will eventually have to give it back to me and thats what I want.

I want to be older, stronger when I come back and get these things. I want to use them as a reminder of what I was at ten and how I have to do that...

How I'll have to fulfill that pitiful wish of his if I want to be different from him, if I want to be better then him.

If I want to rip the ties and shred away all those lies that he's fed me.

They stared at me for a little while longer, then the grey haired man nodded and offered his hand. "Here, let me take that." And I throw it over so easily that he seems surprised by how heavy it is. He was underestimating me again, people always do that. But they have to learn...

If you underestimate an Uchiha, your fate is death.

I follow them out and ask for the papers. He tells me that he doesn't have them with him and that he went through what is called 'Going in while the ink dries'. I've heard of it, and it's prefectly legal, although an enourmous pain. The drive is somewhat long, and because I don't ask where we are going like a normal ten year old, they tell me.

"We're taking you to a new facility. Top of the line and now even opened yet. You'll get all the help you need there."

"Che." Only the weak need help.

I don't need anyone.

------

I know, inconsistent. I'm sorry, I'll work on making it more even.

I don't know if Sasuke and Naruto will meet next chapter or the one after that...


End file.
